warframefandomcom-20200222-history
The Second Dream
The Second Dream is a quest added in , serving as a continuation of Stolen Dreams and Natah. It is the first Cinematic Quest, and yields significant lore on both the Sentients and the Stalker, along with the origin of the Tenno. Walkthrough The Second Dream is automatically made available upon completion of the Natah quest, after receiving an Inbox message from the Lotus. The Quest can be activated in the Quests section of the Codex. Cinematic: The Meeting A cinematic for the quest can be found on The Second Dream's Codex Entry before undertaking any missions. The cinematic begins with the Stalker walking up to a platform, surrounded by floating units of Sentients on all sides. As he walks up to the center of the platform, a disembodied voice speaks to him about the Stalker's vengeance and the Tenno's seeming immortality. As the Stalker drops the severed head of a Loki unto the platform, the voice reveals that the Tenno "essence" has been hidden from them by the Lotus, and tells him that he knows that it is found in a "womb in the sky". Using its powers, the voice gives Stalker new armor and a large greatsword with which to accomplish its mission. The Stalker asks for the voice's identity, to which it replies as Hunhow, Sentient destroyer of worlds. Infiltrate the Grineer Archives: Umbriel, Uranus An Archwing is required to undertake this mission. The Lotus contacts the Tenno to warn them about the threat of the Sentient Hunhow, who has been infiltrating her mind. She also warns them about Hunhow using the Stalker to hunt down the Reservoir, the Tenno's weakness that the Lotus has kept hidden. The Tenno are sent to Uranus on a Spy mission to infiltrate data from the Grineer on their knowledge of Hunhow, who they released after excavating him. All three data vaults must be successfully hacked in order to complete the mission, otherwise the mission will fail. The first Data Vault hacked reveals that the Grineer had been excavating pieces of Hunhow, and that Hunhow is capable of controlling each part of him with his mind, making Lotus wonder if said mechanism is how the Sentient has been invading her mind. Infiltrating the second vault reveals it to have already been accessed and corrupted, thus Lotus entreats the Tenno to find another vault to acquire more data. Hunhow contacts Lotus at this point, telling her of his intent to restore the Lotus. While Lotus defiantly claims that he'll never find the Tenno, Hunhow tells her that he already knows due to his infiltration of her mind. The final vault gives Lotus the final piece of data she needs, revealing it to be a personal message to her. Lotus excuses herself, telling the Tenno that she needs to contact the person who sent the message, before telling them to head to extraction. Find the Sentient Fragment: Trinculo, Uranus An Archwing is required to undertake this mission. The Lotus, fearing that Hunhow can listen in on her, tells the Tenno that the message she received was an offer for help. However Lotus does not reveal who said person is, only that she doesn't trust them. She then sends the Tenno to Trinculo, Uranus to find a fragment of a Sentient. Once the Tenno arrives at the mission site, the mysterious helper is revealed to be none other than Alad V, who claims knowledge of what they are looking for. Despite their antagonistic past, he asks the Tenno to trust him due to the greater threat of the Sentients. Upon diving underwater and reaching the site of an Orokin shipwreck, Alad V, unwilling to completely guide the Tenno in finding the fragment, urges them to search the excavation site for it themselves, providing hints only if the players are near the objective. The actual objective at this point is to find a tunnel closed off by rocks, which can be destroyed to reveal a passageway leading out of the excavation site and into a large underwater cavern with a Sentient wreck. The fragment is found upon exiting the waters above the cavern, a Sentient relic that the Lotus says she could use to view the memories of her father. Once the Tenno interacts with the relic, Lotus sees a vision of the Stalker who is apparently confused, before realizing that she has been caught in a trap: interacting with the relic has allowed Hunhow to ascertain the location of the Reservoir, with the Stalker now en route to it. Alad V then tells the Tenno to hurry back to extraction. The mission ends once the player reaches extraction. Follow the Stalker: Neso, Neptune Back on the player's landing craft, Alad V asks the Lotus what "the Reservoir" is and whether it's a Tenno weakness. Lotus only tells him that he has already earned his favor from them, only for Alad V to counter that the Tenno are his investment, thus he wishes to see this through and through. The next mission takes the Tenno to a Corpus Outpost on Neso, Neptune. The fragment apparently lead Hunhow to a path leading to the Reservoir which passes through said outpost, and that in order to reach it Hunhow needs the Stalker. Reaching the objective marker reveals an Orokin portal room, what Alad V calls a "Void Gate". On entering the room, the Stalker vanishes as the void portal collapses. A Sentient Conculyst will suddenly appear, a powerful melee unit which the Tenno must defeat. Doing so will reveal the location of a Void Key the Stalker used in the portal room to Lotus' surprise. The Void Key must be inserted into the Torsion Beam Device at the center of the portal room to reopen the void portal, at which point the Lotus urges the Tenno to enter, stating that the Sentients will be unable to follow the Tenno there due to the Void being poison to them. Upon arriving at the other side of the portal, Alad V tells the Tenno to find a nav console to figure out where they are. The nav console is located in a room with a window looking out at a sight that shocks Alad V: The Moon. Alad V explains that the Moon was thought to have been destroyed, expressing wonder at it being in the Void all this time and at the Lotus' ability to have put it there. The Lotus tells the Tenno that the Reservoir is the source of their power, and must be protected. Once the nav console is activated, the Lotus detects the Stalker leaving on a ship headed to the moon and urges the Tenno to find a way to follow him. Alad V realizes that the Orokin Tower the Tenno are currently in is used to hide the Moon's location in the Void, thus suggesting that the tower should be disable to allow Ordis to pick them up. To disable to tower, the Tenno must find a marked console hidden inside a retractable cover within a generator room and hack it, which will allow 4 more retractable panels in the generator room itself to become visible. These 4 panels will reveal a blue vial each that must be destroyed, but are protected by electric arcs. One panel will be unprotected at all time, so the Tenno has to look for the next unprotected panel after destroying each vial. Once all 4 panels have been revealed and their vials destroyed, Ordis will contact the player to tell them to prepare for pickup. Protect the Moon: Grimaldi, Earth Ordis mentions that he recalls having been to the Moon once, and that he is concerned for the Tenno. The Lotus explains that the Reservoir is the source of the Tenno's power, and that its secret drove the Stalker mad. The Lotus asks the Tenno for forgiveness, telling them that they must now protect the Moon by keeping it within the Void. Arriving on the Moon, the Tenno are tasked with stopping Stalker from reaching the Moon's Void Control Room, whose aim is to initiate a void collapse that will destroy the Moon, which will destroy the Reservoir and in turn the Tenno along with it. Before players can reach the Void Control Room however, the Stalker initiates the collapse, which causes shadow versions of hostile Infested to appear throughout the complex. The Lotus decides to pull the Moon out of the Void and back into normal space to prevent its destruction, tasking the Tenno to reorient the Moon by reactivating the Void Control Room's void compasses. Upon reaching the Void Control Room, players must first hack a console at the center of the room, and then reactivate three void compasses located in three towers in the room by getting close enough to the devices to drain the Warframe's shields. The void compasses can only be reactivated one at a time, and only after one of them has been activated can the next one be worked on. Hacking the central console will make the Shadow Stalker appear, the improved version of Stalker with new weapons and abilities. Just like a normal assassination by Stalker, if the Tenno is able to lower the Stalker's health far enough, he'll disappear, though this will be much harder than before due to Shadow Stalker featuring similar resilience as the Sentients. When the compasses are reactivated, Hunhow threatens Alad V for being Orokin, causing Alad V to bid farewell to the Tenno as he has apparently been found by Hunhow, while reminding Lotus of their deal. With all compasses reactivated, Lotus tells the Tenno to get to the Pendula, which are devices that maintain the Moon's stability in the Void, and deactivate them. There are 4 such Pendula located in 4 pillars in the center of the room they are located in, protected by a floating and teleporting Security Eye that will shoot waves of slow-moving destructive energy at players. As both the Pendula and the Security Eye are immune to any form of attacks, in order to destroy the Pendula the Tenno must trick the Security Eye into attacking the pillars by making the Security Eye shoot into the Pendula's direction. Care must be taken after the first Pendula is destroyed, as the Security Eye will begin to perform wide scale area-of-effect attacks after its standard beam attack. Note that these AoE attacks cannot destroy the Pendula and become more frequent with every Pendula destroyed. After all the Pendula are destroyed, the Lotus orders the Tenno to get to extraction as soon as possible. Along the way, disembodied voices belonging to a man named Ballas and a woman named Margulis conversing to each other can be heard, arguing about an issue involving "devils". With the Moon now back in the orbit of Earth, a lone Conculyst can be encountered before the Tenno reaches extraction, though it is not necessary to fight it to complete the mission. Protect the Reservoir: Tycho, Earth The Lotus informs the Tenno that they will have to act fast, as the Moon is now exposed and the Stalker is already en route to destroy the Reservoir. Once again, the Tenno show up on the Orokin Moon tileset, and once they reach the Reservoir, a cinematic will play, showing the Reservoir opening, revealing a person inside wearing a full body suit. The screen will glitch and go dark, and voices are heard, presumably voices of Orokin and Sentients discussing the fate of the Tenno during the Old War. When the screen comes back to life, the Stalker is there, being urged by Hunhow to kill the one in the Reservoir, but he hesitates, and Hunhow chastises him for his hatred being too weak, reminding him the only way to end his despair is the death of all Tenno. The Stalker injures the person from the Reservoir, and disappears. The Reservoir person crawls back to the Tenno, who appears to be somehow deactivated, and uses some of their energy to restore the Warframe. The player must then carry the person to the extraction point, while being followed by Sentient battle drones. The players mobility is greatly reduced, walking much slower and being unable to use any parkour moves, including sprinting or jumping. They will also not have access to any of their weapons or abilities, but the Reservoir person can use an energy beam to hold off the Sentients while the Tenno moves to extraction. Back aboard the player's ship, the Warframe is still carrying the person from the Reservoir. They go to the Orbiter compartment (the back of the ship) to find the door at the very back to be glowing blue instead of red. The door will open to reveal another place similar to the pod the person came out of the Reservoir from sitting on a dais. However, the Stalker is also present, and is ordered by Hunhow to kill the Tenno before they reach the Somatic Link. The Stalker will then unsheath his greatsword, War, and launch large projectile discs (similar to Excalibur's Exalted Blade), which, when hit with, will deal damage and knock them a significant amount backwards. The Tenno must dodge the Stalker's attacks and/or block them (just like in the last mission) with the Reservoir person's energy beam to reach the Link, and use the energy beam to feed energy into the Link. Once this has been done three times, another cinematic will play. It shows the Stalker overpowering the Warframe, stabbing it with War, before rounding on the Reservoir person, which lies on the ground. The Stalker tries to choke the person, but his attention is caught by the Warframe that barely starts moving and breaks War, removing half of it, breaking Hunhow's power, and causing the Stalker to flee. Aftermath The Lotus then appears, finally carrying the Reservoir person to the Link, and takes off the helmet on their body suit, revealing a person who looks very human. With this the player can customize this person, and once finished, the Lotus reveals this is the Tenno him or herself. The Lotus begins asking questions to see how much the Tenno remembers, and helps him or her recover some of their memories of the Old War. She explains how one of the Orokin, Margulis, helped save them. Lotus explains that Margulis was killed and her ideas made into Transference. The Lotus continues to explain some of the Tenno history, and the great schools they founded, all based on a certain principle of defeating an enemy. The Tenno then chooses one of the 5 schools (Zenurik, Vazarin, Unairu, Naramon, and Madurai), and will receive a lens for that respective school, and the Lotus tells the Tenno this will be their focus. This completes the quest and Ordis will send the player an inbox message expressing his relief that the Operator is alive and well, as well as delivers the remaining piece of the War greatsword lodged in the Warframe when the Stalker stabbed it, as well as a Scar sigil. Tips *In the final battle against Stalker in the Orbiter, the Tenno's beam attack can be used to directly destroy Stalker's energy wave attack, preventing it from hitting the player. **Firing the beam in bursts is more effective than firing it continuously, as the beam is powerful enough to destroy both Stalker and his attack with only a second of shooting, and it allows the player to conserve energy to fire more shots to intercept Stalker's attacks. **Be reminded that it is not necessary to defeat the Stalker as the primary objective is to the fill hte Somatic Link. Trivia *The Second Dream was first hinted at by Ordis following , when he occasionally says "Do not split the dream" as part of his reoccurring lines. **It was later directly mentioned by the Lotus during the Natah Quest in reference to how she protected the Tenno, saying she "hid them away in the second dream". Media SPOILERS The Second Dream Ending (Update 18)|Second Dream ending and customization Category:Lore Category:Sentient Category:Stalker Category:Update 18